


Two's More Fun

by LadyAnne



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAnne/pseuds/LadyAnne
Summary: Kamoshida sniggered darkly. “Sakamoto, you’ll do anything I want even if I don’t let him go. Besides, two’s more fun, right?” Before Ryuji could begin his string of insults, Kamoshida tossed a bottle of lube at Mishima who fumbled to catch it. “Prep him,” he ordered and Mishima looked down at the bottle hesitantly.(Set during Ryuji and Mishima's first year at Shujin Academy)(This fic is a stand-alone but can be seen as a sequel to "Usefulness")





	Two's More Fun

“Uh, Sakamoto?” Ryuji glanced over his shoulder to see some second year from the volleyball team stood nervously behind him. Ryuji had a nasty feeling in the pit of his stomach he knew what was coming.

“Kamoshida wants to see me, right? Yeah, got it.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets and limped back passed the other student and towards the practice building. Kamoshida couldn’t let things go even after breaking Ryuji’s leg and disbanding the track team. After returning to school with his leg healed, Ryuji found himself in the unfortunate position of having caught the teacher’s eye and that could never mean anything good when it came to Kamoshida.

Ryuji made it up the stairs with only minor difficulty. His leg had mostly healed but still ached and caused him to limp after weight bearing for too long. He reached the PE office at the end of the corridor and slid open the door without bothering to knock.

Kamoshida glanced up as he heard the door open, his cock was still pushing leisurely in and out of Mishima’s mouth as the teen bobbed his head in his lap. Kamoshida smirked over at Ryuji as he slammed the door behind him and stood with his hands in his pockets, no doubt balled into fists by how tense he looked. The coach grabbed Mishima’s hair and pulled him off his hard cock, now slick with the teen’s saliva. Mishima panted to get his breath back and Kamoshida ruffled his hair in a false show of affection. He knows there’s nothing either of the kids can do. Someone could walk in right now and it wouldn’t change a thing.

Shifting onto his good leg, Ryuji looked over at Mishima. The other first-year student averted his eyes in shame and turned his head away but not before Ryuji caught sight of the bold fresh bruise that has appeared on his cheek. “Let Mishima go and I’ll do what you want.” Ryuji tried to keep his voice level even as anger began to bubble inside him. The last time he had lashed out against Kamoshida it hadn’t ended well.

Kamoshida sniggered darkly. “Sakamoto, you’ll do anything I want even if I don’t let him go. Besides, two’s more fun, right?” Before Ryuji could begin his string of insults, Kamoshida tossed a bottle of lube at Mishima who fumbled to catch it. “Prep him,” he ordered and Mishima looked down at the bottle hesitantly. Kamoshida banged his fist on the wooden desk and Mishima squeaked and jumped to his feet on shaky legs.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Mishima apologised over and over and didn’t stop even as Ryuji obediently unbuckled his own belt and slipped his school trousers off. There was no point arguing. Ryuji had long learned it was impossible to beat Kamoshida like this. The man had complete control over the school, the pupils and the staff like he was king of a castle. Mishima slipped in the first finger with little resistance and broke Ryuji out of his thoughts as he kept up his string of apologies and whimpers. The taller teen took hold of Mishima’s arm for support and shifted his weight again, his leg was beginning to ache. He glared daggers at Kamoshida over Mishima’s shoulder. The older man met his glare with a smirk and made a show of lounging back in his desk chair whilst stroking his cock languidly.

Then the bastard started to talk. Of course he did, he loves the sound of his own voice. “You know, you boys have the girls of this school to blame for this.” He hummed idly, never breaking eye contact with Ryuji. “They walk around in such short skirts barely covering their round asses and their perky tits stuffed into their tight shirts but then they don’t even put out! What a waste, eh? At least I can always turn to you two to get off.” Ryuji was forced to break the glare and tightened his grip on Mishima’s arm as the other boy slipped a second finger inside his entrance and continued to stretch him. Mishima whispered more apologies between hiccups and sobs and Ryuji just wished they’d both shut up and get this over with already.

“Fuck,” Ryuji swore softly as the third finger was added. This situation was humiliating and degrading for both himself and Mishima. It hurt in more ways than one, so why was he getting some kind of sick pleasure from it? His cock twitched uselessly between his legs and felt disgusted with himself.

Kamoshida decided when Ryuji had been stretched enough – of course he did, he was always in control. The teacher strode across the short space and yanked Ryuji away from Mishima, forcing his smaller body into the cold surface of the wooden desk. He twisted his arm behind his back to hold him down and let his cock slide teasingly against Ryuji’s entrance.

“Ca-can I go now, sir?” Mishima asked timidly, his dark eyes trained on the floor at his feet. Kamoshida wouldn’t have much use for him now and Mishima really didn’t want to stick around longer than he needed to. Usually, he’s free to leave when Kamoshida invites Ryuji to the PE office. Today, however, was different.

“No. Today we’ll do something different. You get to sit down and watch.” Kamoshida smirked across the room at him. Mishima hiccupped as his breath left his lungs and his stomach did a somersault. He tried to pull together a response but Ryuji got there first.

“You bastard,” he growled underneath the teacher’s oppressive weight, “just let him go and finish already.”

Ryuji yelped as his head was squished harder into the tabletop. “Remember who’s calling the shots around her, Sakamoto,” Kamoshida snarled back threateningly. He shot his glare over at Mishima who obediently sat down in the spare desk chair and clenched his shaking hands in his uniform trousers.

“It’s such a pain having to prepare a guy,” Kamoshida muttered as he began to sink his slick cock deep up to the hilt. The thick girth of the teacher’s cock stretched Ryuji far more than Mishima’s fingers had and tears sprang to his eyes at the pain of being filled. Kamoshida let out an unashamed groan once he was fully sheathed inside his student and huffed a small laugh, “but your hole still feels as warm and tight as any girl’s pussy.” Ryuji’s ears reddened and he screwed his eyes shut, swearing as the coach started to pull out before slamming harshly back inside. He repeated this again and again, building up a quick and brutal rhythm that forced Ryuji’s face to slide uncomfortably against the desk with each thrust.

Ryuji focussed on leaving the moment, ignoring the pain and the sickening wave of pleasure that shot to his cock when one of the bastard’s thrusts hit him just right. He tried desperately not to think about the gross adult pinning him to the desk under his weight and the hot panting on the back of his neck. Ryuji bit the inside of his cheek and held back the gasps and groans that were fighting to burst out. He wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. It’ll be over soon. Thrust. It’ll be over soon.

Slowing the tempo of his thrusts, Kamoshida leant back to take in the view of his student below him. Ryuji’s t-shirt was bunched up from sliding against the table, exposing the smooth skin of his back that trailed down his round ass, currently occupied with Kamoshida’s cock. The teen twitched and shook beneath him, breathing heavily through his nose. Kamoshida glanced over at Mishima, unmoved from his seat, and a devilish smirk crawled its way onto his face. He grabbed a handful of Ryuji’s short black hair and twisted his head to the side. “Open your eyes, Sakamoto,” he ordered. When Ryuji kept his eyes scrunched shut Kamoshida slammed his head hard into the desk, making him see white for a second. “Open your fucking eyes or I’ll break your other leg,” he growled harshly in Ryuji’s ear and felt satisfied when the younger boy trembled under him.

Hesitantly, Ryuji cracked open his eyes. They took a moment to adjust after being screwed shut for so long but Mishima slowly came into focus. The other boy was sat across the room from him, gripping his knees so hard his knuckles had turned white. Mishima trembled as their eyes met and fresh tears fell down his red cheeks and landed on his school shirt.

“That’s it,” Kamoshida cooed, standing upright and grabbing hold of Ryuji’s slim hips. He drew his cock out completely before driving back in and knocking a groan from the younger boy. “Feels better with an audience, huh?” He taunted and his hot breath against Ryuji’s ear made him recoil in disgust. “Keep your eyes open, brat.” He warned and continued his brutal pace from earlier.

Hot tears slip down Ryuji’s burning cheeks in humiliation. Before he was able to block it out, pretend it wasn’t happening and that Mishima wasn’t there, watching him suffer, watching this bastard fuck him. “Son of a bitch,” Ryuji tried to growl but it came out sounding more like a sob and Kamoshida smirked above him. A sharp spike of pain blossomed from his shoulder where Kamoshida punched him and he let out a pained yelp.

“Keep talking like that and I really will break your other leg,” Kamoshida said smugly and Ryuji could hear the grin in his voice. Despite wanting to shout and cry out Ryuji knew it was useless and only he would come out worse off so he resigned himself and kept quiet. The bottom half of his body had gone numb from the relentless abuse and his sickening arousal had thankfully disappeared. The constant throb of his leg was all he was able to focus on and he was left staring blankly at Mishima who looked as though he was trying very hard not to vomit.

The pace quickened and Ryuji guessed Kamoshida was close by how he tightened his grip on his hips bruisingly hard. “Fuck, yeah,” he breathed out and Ryuji experienced the uncomfortable sensation of Kamoshida’s cum spilling inside him. “You know it’s a pain having to wear a condom with a girl in case you get her pregnant,” he pulled his cock out sharply to punctuate his sentence, “but there’s no chance of that here, is there?” He laughed though only he found it amusing as his thick seed dripped down Ryuji’s thighs.

Kamoshida tidied himself up before tossing a box of tissues at Mishima. “Clean up your friend,” he smirked and waltzed over to the door. Just before he reached the handle he was stopped by a growling behind him. Kamoshida turned his head to see Ryuji was stood up, his legs shaking from either pain or exertion but the teen was giving him such a fierce scowl that Kamoshida would almost be scared – if it wasn’t some no-name kid glaring at him.

“You’ll get what’s coming to you,” Ryuji spat venomously.

Kamoshida burst out laughing like he had just heard a hilarious joke. He thought he had. “Yeah, sure, kid.” He sneered and closed the door behind him.

Ryuji snatched the tissues from Mishima’s trembling hands. “I can do it myself,” he grunted and Mishima squeaked, another string of apologies falling from his mouth. “And stop saying sorry already.” Ryuji flinched as he applied the tissues, wincing at how sensitive his body was.

“Ryuji,” Mishima hiccupped, “I’m sorry. I-I’m pathetic. I couldn’t even help you and I was sat right there.” His body tremored with each sob, his eyes sticky with tears. Ryuji handed him back the box of tissues and Mishima set about drying his face as Ryuji redressed and buckled his belt.

“That’s exactly what Kamoshida wants us to think, that’s why he did this, to break us. But we won’t break, right?” Ryuji tried to put on a confident smile for Mishima’s sake but he didn’t quite believe his own words. He hoped there was someone that could help them stand up to Kamoshida and bring that bastard down once and for all.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually planned this one before Usefulness and they can both be seen as stand-alone though in the same vein. I hope nobody hates me too much after reading these, but I felt they needed to be written.


End file.
